Loners
' Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 5 6' ---- Coral stared at a small pool in front of her, she looked at herself in it. You left them because you were too scared. She thought with guilt. She had ran away from RockClan when the rogues attack. She had felt like she was starting to settle in the Clan. Your a coward. ~Patchfeather~ 18:48, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Kanine continued to yip, glancing around for his adopted mother. Why wasn't she coming? She was always hanging out around this area...it was starting to make him worry.Silverstar 18:50, August 18, 2016 (UTC) "Coral?" Coral heard her name. She spun around and saw the cat she never thought she'd see again. "Snap!" she exclamed as the gray tabby came bounding over. "I've missed you so much!" her sister cried. "I've been looking for you! where have you been? Are you hurt? Why do you look sad?" Snap flooded her with 50 questions. ~Patchfeather~ 18:52, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Growing more and more conerned for the sake of his adopted mother, Kanine went from yips to screams, something that the old fox should easily be able to hear. With his pigeon in his jaws, the tabby raced around, trying to locate the fox, until he heard the softest whine.Silverstar 18:55, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Coral told Snap of RockClan, and how they had saved her, then of the rogues attacking. Snap was silent now, her eyes blank. "The rogues... it was Rat, me, Burr. I didn't want to hurt anyone, honest... but... I was scared, Burr has been meaner since you disappeared, and I was worried he would hurt me." She paused to suck in a breath. "But... Rat... and Burr are dead." ~Patchfeather~ 20:30, August 18, 2016 (UTC) His heart flared up in panic, and Kanine quickly pushed his way through the bracken, whimpering in response to his adopted mother, who lay on the ground, looking extremely frail. A cold lump formed in the tom's stomach, and he realized what was happening...his adopted mother was dying.Silverstar 19:50, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Coral looked down at her paws. Her father was dead. She closed her eyes then raised her head to Snap. "It's for the best. He would have caused more bloodshed if he survived." Peridotkit snuffled around a tree. He smelled fox. He wrinkled his nose. Foxes were stinky. He had heard some yelping, too and had been hiding under the root of the tree until it stopped. He sniffed, trying to scent something to eat. He couldn't hunt yet, he wasn't even old enough to be eating solid food, and he was still just getting used to walking around. He sighed. He hadn't eaten in a very long while. His belly hurt with hunger pains and his ribs could be seen clearly from his thin frame. He needed someone to look after him. He sniffed again. Maybe a nice cat may take him in? he scowled when all he smelled was fox. Why were foxes so STINKY?? ~Patchfeather~ 00:15, August 31, 2016 (UTC) "Kanine..." a small whine escaped the dying vixen, and the tomcat lay down beside her, eyes round with pain as he watched his adopted parent slowly die. "...you were born a Clan cat...RockClan? Abandoned when tiny...go there, find family...live good life." The russet canine gently licked Kanine's forehead for the last time, before going limp beside him.Silverstar 02:32, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit whipped his stubby tail around when another scent touched his nose. Something fresh smelling. He followed it closely, head down and tail up, until he reached a tiny pond. He dunked his head in, and a heartbeat later, came back out, sneezing and coughing up water. he instead slowly lowered his head to lap lightly at the surface, his paws as far away from the wet stuff as he could get. ~Patchfeather~ 13:44, August 31, 2016 (UTC) His stomach churned nervously after he watched his adopted mother pass away with a look of great sorrow. The one thing who had actually cared about him...and it wasn't even a feline like him. And now, she was gone. Kanine looked away from the body with bleary eyes, thinking about this 'RockClan'.Silverstar 02:16, September 1, 2016 (UTC) After he finished with his drink, Peridotkit heard some scuffling. He scented the air. It was that stinky fox! He let out a tiny hiss and darted under a nearby hollybush. He waited for the fox to pass, but his rumbling belly gave him away. The fox paused and nosed closer toward the bush. Peridotkit let out a squeak of fear. Coral and Snap were walking along together in the forest in silence, when they heard a squeak come from nearby. Snap's eyes widened. "That sounded like a kit! we should check it out." ~Patchfeather~ 03:30, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Well, what choice did he have now anyways? Live the life of a lonely loner, with nobody to protect and have no friends, no family? Or move to this RockClan, and try to salvage whatever may remain of his family?Silverstar 16:00, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Coral and Snap came to a clearing where a fox was digging at a holly bush. A flash of gray told them there was a kit trapped. Coral flung herself on the fox and bit down on it's neck. Snap dove in and grabbed the kits by it's scruf. She carried it to safety. "Where is your mother?" Snap demanded once she spat the kit onto the ground. "I don't know!" the kit replied with huge eyes. By the looks of him, he hadn't had a meal for quite awhile. His mother must have abandoned him. As she was about to say something else, a deafening screech split the air. Coral! Snap shoved the kit into some bracken and bounded back to the clearing. The fox had gone, but lying beside the holly bush was Coral's battered body. Snap let out a gasp of greif and horror and lunged to her sisters side. ~Patchfeather~ 21:05, September 1, 2016 (UTC) The tabby shook his head quickly, trying to clear it from the troubling thoughts. He had to take it step by step...so right now, Kanine needed to bury his adopted mother.Silverstar 01:52, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit prowled about, silent, eyes narrowed into slits. He was a savage, but boy...he was massive now, taken on the strong and tall build of his mother, while keeping an awfully handsome look. But within his eyes...he was wild, feral, savage, one could easily tell just by glimpsing into his optics. Gustykit was the same, beatiful yet well-built, with the same wildness in her eyes.Silverstar 20:58, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit prowled alongside her siblings. Although she was the smallest, having the slender body of a hunter, she was still powerful. Lynxkit followed close behind his siblings, with his fluffy cheeks blowing in the breeze and he looked amazed for no reason. 22:44, October 14, 2016 (UTC) A fearful sight, yet they were an epic one as well...one you'd want to sit and stare at, but not for too long, in case of getting the snot beaten out of you. The four and only children of Rosestar, together, yet forgotten by the outside world. Fogkit tasted the air, silent, fur covered in scratches and burs. He could faintly scent some prey.Silverstar 22:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit heard scuffling up ahead. She signaled her tail to Lynxkit. He nodded coolly and the two cats fell away from their other two siblings and spilt up. The circled up ahead, and saw the tiny movements of a mouse. Almondkit sat for moments, waiting as her brother got in place. He twitched his ears to tell he was ready. She sparng out of the undergrowth, scaring the mouse, who ran right into Lynxkit's claws. 22:51, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Rabbit! Fogkit angled his ears towards his detected prey, while Gustykit slowly moved in before scaring it towards Fogkit. Like a crazed stallion released, Fogkit charged the frightened bunny, attacking it like the savage he was.Silverstar 22:53, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit killed the mouse easily. Almondkit just gave him a brisk nod, and the two kept on moving ahead. 00:59, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Blue lay curled up next to a heavily pregnant silver and white tabby queen. The queen was deeply asleep snoring softly. His sea-green gaze on her fondly. The Russian Blue let a smile reach his lips before he slowly got up. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 18:27, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Cosette suddenly caught a strange whiff of another rogue. She jumped up suddenly full of energy before trotting out of her den and heading towards the scent. Her idea of stopping him or just questioning him was tackling him. She saw him. With a silent leap she tackled him and held him. "Who are you?" She asked eyes dark. Drew headed along the Clans territory. He wanted to settle down and knew eventually that would happen but..— [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 03:34, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Cosette lashed her tail before getting off of him. "Oh sorry." She said giving soft smile. "I can help you hunt." She offered. "I live with my older sister so she barely lets me hunt anymore." She mewed. Drew continued farther until he spotted Minnow. "Hello," he greeted her from a few feet away. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 18:29, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Cosette smiled sheepsihly. "Sorry about earlier." She said, lashing her tabby tail. Drew smiled at Minnow. "I'm Drew, I live behind the waterfall a few yards back." He said. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:25, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Cosette shrugged at the silent tom. Well then. she thought. Dredioped his head politely a little shy as well. "Did you grow up near here?" He asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:26, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Minnow nodded. "Lived around here all my life. You?" ---- "Let's go then," Hawthorn mewed, taking a step forward to taste the air. --look me in the eye 20:28, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit nodded coolly, while Almondkit streched, preparing to move out. 20:33, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "Let's roll," Fogkit rose to his long legs in a small stretch before walking off with long strides, Gustykit hesitantly following behind him.Silverstar 20:36, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit and Almondkit followed, scenting every bush they saw to see if any cats had passed by. 20:39, October 21, 2016 (UTC) As the four went along, Fogkit couldn't help but to eventually stop in his place and wrinkle his nose in disgust. Man...that was really strong cat smell. Why were there so many loners living together?!Silverstar 20:41, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Cosette followed Hawthorn sniffing every now and then. The pale cream and white tabby lifted a snowy paw before placing it down and bouncing a few steps. She scented adder in the air. Yum! Her favorite! Drew shrugged. "Yeah, I live with my sister, Nikki,and her two daughters. My nieces, Cosettte and Dallas." The ginger tabby said. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:20, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit bristled but didn't say anything. "Why are they here?" Almondkit asked herself, loudly, looking in the shadows with a scornful look. 21:32, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "...That's cool." Minnow was reminded of her siblings - what would they be up to now? She'd never been close to any of them but Heathersun... but then she'd left to join her other siblings, leaving Minnow alone. No denying it, she missed her. ---- Hawthorn went in another direction, scenting a vole. --look me in the eye 22:06, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Drew shrugged nonchalantly. "Nikki and I we grew up with just me and her. Until she had her daughters now we sort of have our own clowder." The tabby said. Cosette bounded about not really caring to hunt as she wasn't hungry she'd just try to talk to this quiet loner. — User:Minkclaw 22:09, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Minnow's head. "So, it's a bit like your own... group? Interesting." ---- Hawthorn narrowed his eyes at the vole as he caught sight of it, before dropping into a hunters' crouch and stalking it. --look me in the eye 22:12, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Drew nodded. "Yeah, its small but it works. We help each other out so its all cool." He said. Cosette sighed dramatically before stalking a squirrel. — User:Minkclaw 22:25, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "Mmhmm." Minnow nodded. "So... what're you doing 'round here? Just for a walk?" ---- As he got close to it, Hawthorn leapt: the vole and Hawthorn's paws made contact, and the tom snapped the vole's neck, killing it. Food. He sat up, the vole at his paws. Where'd that she-cat go? --look me in the eye 22:28, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Drew smiled. "Yeah, Nikki was griping again. Cosette has gotten distant lately and she fears she'll be taking off soon." Cosette trotted towards Hawthorn, a fluffy squirrel in her jaws. The pale cream and white she-cat had quite a bit of energy to get rid of before going home back to Nikki. A pestering mother. — User:Minkclaw 22:32, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff